Alone Together
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: Masamune Kadoya, an Emerald hybrid, didn't expect that he'd be fusing with a mere human, Frieda Belvini. How does it all turn out and what are the thoughts of the matter from the Crystal Gems? Rated T just in case and slight Masamune x OC. OCs mentioned belong to their respective owners,


**Hey peoples! Man, it's still great to be back...and in business! Yeah, to refresh my writing fanfic skills, I decided to write some Masamune x OC oneshot that is heavily inspired by Steven Universe, one of my favorite CN shows of all time. Yes, Masamune will be portraying himself as Steven and Frieda...well, she'll be like Connie (at least for this particular oneshot) What happens when they began fusing each other after a little dance. (Yes, it's based off SU's episode Alone Together, also my favorite personal episode.)  
**

 **Also good news...I'm planning to reboot the Steven Universe/ Masamune Universe fanfic!**

 **So yeah, please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Can you get them to write out the steps?" A feminine voice wonders.

"No, I don't really think it's just the dancing..." A masculine voice replies.

The 2 youthful teenagers were sitting together on the beach known as Beach City. 13 year old Masamune Kadoya was hanging around with his close friend, Frieda Belvini. Their sandals were put aside on the sand as the two teens were facing each other on a dusk Summer evening. Not too long ago, the Japanese Crystal Gem was taught ways and dancing movements to fuse with the help of Kimiko (Garnet), Gin (Amethyst), and Sierra (Pearl). Despite the fact that he enjoyed dancing with them and learning the ways of how a Crystal Gems fuse, he wasn't really confident enough to fuse with Frieda...or so he thought...

"Usually, when Crystal Gems fuse, they glow a bright light... and kind of... phase into each other. I'm not really sure if that's possible for a hybrid like me," Masamune explains, only shrugging afterwards.

"Actually," the scarlet haired girl replies,"I think it's great that you can dance with them. Sadly, it wasn't my thing..." she suddenly looks down.

"Oh, well what you do you mean?" the Japanese teen questions.

Frieda then looks to the side, holding her arm and sighs,"I haven't really danced in front of anyone before."

"What? No way!" Masamune shockingly responded.

"Yeah..." The scarlet teen looked up in the sky and continued," There was a dance at my school, and I was anticipating to go there...but, I just couldn't bring myself. Apparently, I'm not really used to being the center of attention."

"Well...at least no one's staring at you," Masamune casually stated.

"Tch, well you are now." Frieda replies while faintly blushing.

Masamune suddenly looks away while saying," Oh, holdup! Gimmie a moment here." The Japanese hybrid then reached into his pocket, pulled out his iPhone, gave it a few taps, and stuck his phone in the sand. Calming and scenic music began to play, defining the mood perfectly. Masamune then stood up and walked back a few paces, still looking away from Frieda for a moment.

"As I was saying..." he goes on,"you wanna dance with me?" He offered his hand to the Italian teen, blushing.

At first Frieda was a bit hesitant, but then reaches for Masamune's welcoming hand. The Japanese teen peeps through his fingers, then smiles at Frieda. The 13 year old girl smiled as well with a rosy tinge of blush. She felt Masamune pulling her forward as the two began to dance in the rhythm of the music. Masamune gave Frieda a gentle twirl within a few seconds; he laughs gently and does a little jig. The 13 year old girl did her own solo as well, acting as if she was competing in an all-out dance battle. The two ran around without a care in the world, mindlessly bumping into each other. Masamune was about to make his fall, only to find Frieda catching him in such an impeccable time.

They both pause for a beat, still with shades of blush. Masamune smiles in content as Frieda giggles and rests her forehead on his, they both blush and lean closer. Masamune's gem started gleaming, with an emerald green aura surrounding the two teens.

And then, a moment of blacking out of the moment...

Suddenly eyes began to open as a newly formed figure began mumbling a few words. It seemed as if he or she was running hands from head to toe, still perplexed on what just happened. Masamune and Frieda are no more...or are they?

"Oh...Masamune? " the figure runs it's red hair with black streaks down"Frieda"! The tall and lean figured looked down once again, "I - I did it! You did it? Wait. Ugh, this - no. This is fa-fabulous! OMG, you are just fine!" The figure eventually managed to stand up, realizing who that person was. "I'm...a fusion...officially!"

The fused figure threw their hands up in the air laughing triumphantly and ran around the beach, suddenly tripping and falling behind a rock. They quickly pop up looking determined.

"I must tell everyone about this..." The figure then made their way back into the beach house. They never thought that they'd fused with each other after a compilation of dance moves and dancing up close and personal. What would the Crystal Gems have to say about this? They probably wouldn't believe the fact that a Crystal Gem is capable for fusing with a mere human, like Frieda since it's such a rare occasion for that happening at all. Then again, their reactions are bound to get interesting.

A few moments later, the newly fused figure has made their way to the beach house. All three Crystal Gems, Kimiko, Sierra, ad Gin were in awe by the way the fusion figure has appeared...it was no wonder they didn't see Masamune nor his friend Frieda. As for that figure, a smile appeared in their face filled with pride and confidence.

"So...how do I look? Sharp and awesome, right?" the figure asks.

"What?! So...h-he fused? With Frieda?" Sierra, also known as Pearl stuttered in surprise.

Gin couldn't help but to laugh. The Amethyst gem has leaned over the Pearl gem, nudging her arm jokingly," Hey Pearl! Take a look at Garnet."

As for Kimiko, also known as Garnet, the fused gem couldn't help but to fix a huge grin in her face. Not only she saw Masamune all fused up with Frieda, but she's looking at her kind...a whole new fusion. The Garnet gem has her hands clasped together. Sierra's gaze moves from Kimiko back to the new figure.

The Pearl couldn't help to gaze at Masamune and Frieda in one body. It was quite an unusual sight to her. "Wow...This is quite out of the ordinary, especially with a human... It's impossible!" The pale figure scratches her head ," Or at the very least inappropriate."

Gin jumps in and laughs with joy and glee; just looking at the new humanoid figure was something real new and unique.

"Wow, you guys go so perfect together! Like, how was your experience, Masamune? Frieda?...Or should I say Masarieda?" the Amethyst wonders.

"My experience was so awesome!" Masarieda pridefully replies.

"I know you're enjoying the moment, but you should unfuse...like right. Now." Sierra bluntly states.

"But why?" the fusion protests and held a serious face to the Pearl," Weren't you excited for the fact that Masamune did the unpredictable? Aren't you proud of him for that?"

"Well...erm...yes but..." Sierra stopped at mid-sentence, trying to figure out what else she had to say. Eventually, she turned her head to Kimiko and whispered," Hey Garnet, help me out on this."

The ravenette Garnet gem then walked up to Masarieda, facing eye to eye. "Masarieda," she started,"You are not two people...and you are not one entity. You're an experience and i want you to be a good one...now get out there and enjoy yourself!" she exclaims with an artificial smile.

Within one nano second, the fusion happily left the beach house and skipped merrily. Masarieda was so happy for the fact that the Crystal Gems were excited about their fusion, or at least very tolerable about this unexpected outcome. knowing that it was usually impossible for a mere human to fuse with a gem, this was actually big news for Masamune and Frieda. After doing a little cartwheel and spinning about, Masarieda made her way to the edge of a cliff, chanting excitedly.

 _"Look out world! I, Masarieda, am the Number One Fusion!"_

* * *

 **End of Oneshot...**

 **Okay, and that wraps up this fun oneshot and lemme explain a few things real quick. the crystal gems and their names: Sierra, gin, and Kimiko were owned by their respective owners (I know who they are, just not the usernames since they changed) and they were originally going to be in my original fanfic of Masamune's Universe (which I'll be rebooting soon.) but there is a possibility that the Crystal Gems will be different authors' OC's if, for any reason, I don't hear back from the original ones. And yes for this upcoming fanfic, Crystal Gems will refer to each other by their gemstones. Another thing, Masarieda's gender is not specified (though I used their, referring to both genders since theoretically, Masarieda is a hermaphrodite) Anyways, what do you guys think of the fusion Masarieda; I'd like to back from you, really...**

 **But yeah, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
